Letters to the Ancient Americas
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: Laugh, sob, rage, but mainly laugh as the ancients from the Americas: Native America, Aztec, Maya,and Inca  answer your letters... let the in-fighting begin... Rated T to be careful. FINISHED
1. Intro

Letters to the Ancient Americas.

Pretty damn self-explanitory, once again, I've hit a rock with my stories and need a little writers block breaker. So, I'm going to be doing a letter answering story.

Now, this is for Native America (Awenasa/ Gaho/ A million other names by her people) Maya, Aztec and Inca. They will be represented by the following:

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

Because these four are OC's that not allot of people toy with the ideas of, I think I should put in that Native America and Maya are girls, Inca and Aztec are boys.

So, send the letters!


	2. New Mexico 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

Alright then! First letter from ….I think he's one of yours Native America or... Awenasa... Whatever the hell name you're going by today.

Thanks, I think...

- Hola mom! *is refering to Native America*,

It's me, Max...er...Amir as I was~

I've missed you~

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico

((Yay~ An ancient America. Though New Mexico might be talking to mostly Native  
>America. Hope you don't mind~)) -<p>

Hello dear Amir, It is very nice to hear from one of my children again. I have missed you as well. If you don't mind me asking, how are all of your brothers and sisters?

**Dear Cihuateto, Awenasa, how many children do you have?...*cough*slut*cough***

_What business is it of yours DEAR? Did you forget how many children we and Inca have made together?_

Don't drag me into this Maya.

Erm...I am sorry Amir, it doesn't seem like they'll stop anytime soon.

Much Love,

Your mother.

((Yay! First letter! And it's fine, I don't mind at all.))


	3. New Mexico 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Mom,

Yeah, we're all good.

Meh...

New MExico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico~

Dear Amir.

That is very good to hear. I am very happy to see that you are doing well... *sigh* I wish I could be there to see all of you growing up and becoming strong, unfortunately...

**Look All I'm saying is that we can try and sneak out of here like that 'Roman Empire' dude did! We just have to keep it stealthy!**

_Have fun with that Aztec, I for one am not risking my skin for such a dangerous mission, If we were caught we'd get shot all the way back down to the human world! No chance of getting back up here again! EVER!_

Sorry Maya, But I'm with Aztec on this, wouldn't it just be worth it if we could see our kids again? To see how they've grown up? I don't know about you, but I wanna see my babies again!

_Don't talk like I'm heartless!_

…..someone has to keep these ones in line...

Much love,

Native America.


	4. Goguryeo 1

~Hello to all of you. I am Goguryeo, one of the three kingdoms of Korea. Or one  
>of what used to be the three kingdoms.<p>

I'm not dead, just to clarify.

It's a pleasure to meet you, or rather, write to you. I would gladly write in  
>my own language, but no one knows ancient Korean anymore.<p>

In case you hear from her, my relationship with my sister is bitter at best.

I'd be glad to hear a reply,

"Samjogo Jumong"

Goguryeo/ Koryo ~

Dear Goguryeo,

**So...wait...are you still an Ancient then?I'm not really sure if I followed most of that...  
><strong>

_Nothing new there..._

**What's THAT supposed to mean?**

Wait...Who's your sister?

It is nice to make your acquaintance as well. I hope we may speak to each other soon.

Sincerely,

Native America,

_Maya,_

Inca,

**and Aztec**


	5. New Mexico 3

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Mom,

Aww, don't worry. Papa Spain took good care of me. I'm now under the care of  
>America. But Texas is really (really) getting on my nerves. Geh..<p>

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico ~

Dear Amir,

Ah. I see. That is good to hear...America? How is he?... My eldest son...I never got to spend much time with him at all...

And why are you fighting with Texas?

Much love

Native America.

**Hey! Why didn't we get to say anything this time?**

_Because you're an idiot._

She's got ya there Aztec...


	6. Karamaku 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Dear uhhh ancients,

Question which one of you is the South American one *Angry*

'

Karamaku. ~

Dear Karamaku,

erm...I am the far west empire of South America, The Incan empire...

_I am the Mayan Empire, the present day South Mexico (Yucatan peninsula to be exact)_

**I Am the Aztec empire, the middle or so area of present day Mexico. **

And I am the collective Native American tribes of North America...depending on what you'd call 'South America' everyone besides me could be the 'South American One'. If you don't mind me asking, why?

Sincerely,

Native America

Inca

_Maya_

**Aztec**


	7. New Mexico 4

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Mom,

Oh yeah, he's good. Eating like the world will end tomorrow but that's  
>normal...<p>

Well, he wants to bury me with a hatchet. Or something like that.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico~

Dear Amir,

That's nice to hear, he DID always eat more food than myself and his brother, I thought that just meant he was growing faster than him, I suppose not.

Erm...child, I believe he wants to make up with you. 'Bury the hatchet' was what my people would normally do after a fight...as a show of peace.

Well, whatever happens, I wish you luck.

Much Love

Native America,

**and again, we get to say nothing! Typical...**

_Let Hausis* speak with her child alone for once!_

How did you two even get along enough to make as many children as you have?

_*( Native America's human name)_


	8. Karamaku 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Oh none of you are the one I'm looking for. Sorry for that. I'm a south  
>American country like way south. Ya know like north eastern america tepetures.<br>She kinda ignored me as a child sooooooo i'm pretty ** at her even though I  
>dont know who her is.~<p>

Dear Karamaku,

**It's alright, I mean, everyone makes mistakes!**

_You would know..._

…**..WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**


	9. Shadow 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Dear Ancient Americas,

I'm not sure which, but apparently my bloodlines are from either Inca or Maya.  
>Anyways, how are all of you? Is it boring wherever you are? And who did each<br>of you raise?

~Shadow

Dear Shadow,

_Well, It's fairly surprising that you could confuse either of our bloodlines, but it is nice to hear from one of my (maybe?) relatives. We're all doing fine, just a little homesick._

Yes! It is really boring. That's one of the reasons we decided to take up the letter system. And well, I raised Chile, Bolivia, Ecuador, Peru, Colombia for a little bit, and Argentina

_I raised Belize, Honduras,Guatemala, El Salvador, Ncaragua, Costa Rica, for a little bit, and helped Aztec raise Mexico_

**I raised Mexico, That little tamale was one Mictlan of a fireball**

And I raised America, Canada, and all of their states and Providences on the mainland.


	10. Maryland 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Native America,

Hi, I haven't seen or heard from you in a looong time. I hope you're okay and  
>all right...<p>

Maryland ~

Dear Maryland,

It is nice to hear from one of my children again, How are you dear? Are your brothers and sisters treating you well? I am fine, It is fairly comfortable here in the next life...

Much love,

Gaho (Native America)


	11. Karamaku 3

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Okay then...

So Whats it like in ...Heaven? ~

Dear Karamaku,

I don't think it would be entirely accurate to call it Heaven, More 'The Next Life'

**Apparenty all the worlds religions, including our own were all true, they're one big republic that rule over the next life.**

_And the next life for us, are our old lands back in their prime, all the things we loved about our lands, my maize fields, Hausis'* plains and buffalo, Aztec's temples and delicious Chihuahua, things like that._

They're no point in war in heaven though, because both sides are already dead, so, it's kind of boring though.

Sincerely,

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

*Native America's human name


	12. Karamaku 4

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Ahhh that makes sense. Is that why your doing this? ~

**Is It me or are his/her letters getting shorter and shorter?**

But yes, that's why we're doing this.

Sincerely

Inca

**and Aztec because noone else is responding**


	13. Ecuador 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Dear Ancients,

Hola a todos! An special hola to Taita Inca. Hey,whassup taita? I thought you  
>wewe with Inti Waimi but now I don't know(AN Inti Raimi was a god from Incan  
>Culture and taita means father in quechua) Talking with you bwings me happy<br>and sad moments. Ah,that makes me remember! Señoita ,New Mexico  
>didn't want to tell you but Spain was vewy bad with ALL of his colonies. BAD.<br>I'll be scarred 'de por vida' of it. He killed Papa Inca. Wussia's the nicest  
>country in el mundo in comparison.<p>

Con amor y chicha(weally Taita,thewe's some chicha & ceviche fow you!),

Rosalía Quinde Fernandez Serrano AKA Ecuador

(A/N The writing's not a mistake,she's talking in baby talk. Yeah,like U.S. in  
>the manga. She's really cute! The name Rosalía comes from a woman who was<br>'bout to a president but wasn't allowed. I blame the sexists. Quinde means  
>humming bird in quechua. The last name explains by itself and the other comes<br>from Sierra-Serrano like Roma-Romano. Also,in Spain's Marukaite Chikyuu,he  
>mentions El Jamón Serrano) ~<p>

Dear Ecuador,

Hello, my dear little Rosalía! It's lovely on the other side here, I am fine!and I was brought here by Inti Raimi, but he left me with my siblings, because he said I should be where I am most happy, so here I am! How have you been Darling?...wait, He hurt you? Shit, I hoped he would stop at me... Where does he live? *****takes out battle ax*****

W-Wait...Amir was lying? …..I didn't know...Oh Great Spirits... How many of our children were under his controll? *Takes out bow and arrows*

_Most of our kids and your southern and western ones.*takes out Obsidian spear*_

...Sorry we never told you Hausis... But it's very nice to hear from you again dear! I've missed you greatly!

Lots of love,

Taita Inca

Native America,

_and Maya._


	14. SHadow 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Dear Ancient Americas,

No one ever told me which it was. And by location, it may be either. I hope  
>you all feel better with the letters you get.<p>

~Shadow ~

Dear Shadow,

_I see, Well that makes sense then._

Thank you, The homesickness and boredom had been letting up since we've started writing these. As long as people are still interested in writing to us, it might just bet better and better!

Lots of love,

_Maya_

Inca


	15. Siberia 1

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Antonia Ivanevna Braginski:Privyet~

So you are Ancient Amerikas? And you are dead? Oh, I forgot to tell you who I  
>am. I'm Siberia and my Papa should be up there.<p>

So, how's death treating you? Do you eat reindeer? If you want, I can send you  
>some. It is good.<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Siberia ~

Dear Siberia,

**Your Papa? You mean that Rus guy? He kind of hates us...**

_Kind of hates YOU..._

Well, not reindeer exactly, but there are Moose and Caribou in my northern regions.

Reindeer huh? I've never had that... If you sent some over I wouldn't be complaining!

_Yes, we are dead, we were somehow able to find a portal between the spiritual plane and the physical world._

Lots of love,

_Maya_

Inca

**Aztec**

And Native America.


	16. Goguryeo 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~I suppose I'm most likely an ancient, I have almost literally nothing left. I  
>have some horses, a house, and my beloved bird.<p>

My sister is Silla, she also attempted to kill me.

I also hope to continue to speak with you.

Koryo is the name I adopted after my sister tried to kill me, please refrain  
>from using it unless my name is too long.<p>

-Goguryeo ~

Dear Goguryeo,

**Okay... well that makes sense. **

_Oh my... why did she try to kill you?_

I hope we can continue to talk as well. I wish you luck with your days.

Yeah! You sound like a fun person to be around!

Sincerely,

Native America

**Aztec**

_Maya_

Inca


	17. Siberia 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Antonia Ivanevna Braginski:Privyet~

Are you talking about Russia? If you are, no, he isn't my Papa. My Papa is  
>Native Siberia but I call him Samoyed, like the dog. He had black hair and<br>brown eyes. He's dead now, though.

Russia hates Aztec?

They taste similar to Moose and Caribou.

Da. I sent some with the letter.

Oh...

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia ~

Dear Antonia,

**Oh, Well that's different then. And That was just a case of... Wibbly... Wobbly... Timey... Wimey... Stuff.**

I told you... the second after you were finished writing that part I told you. And you didn't even acknowledge it...

**Shut up.**

Wow... it tastes delicious! Thank you very much Antonia!

Sincerely,

Native America

**Aztec**

Inca


	18. Ecuador 2

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca

~Dear Ancients,

Si,Spain towtuwed mostly all of youw  
>offspwings(Inca's,America's,Maya's,Azteca's),but that's histowy<br>now.*whispers*He lives acwoss the Atlantic O. between Fwance & Powtugal ow  
>something like that. Oh, Taita Inca, if you awen't busy some time,can you come<br>to scold my sistah Pewu(Peru)? She steal a gweat pawt of my and  
>Mexico says Hi to Azteca &amp; Maya,Amewica to his mommy and Colombia to Taita<br>Inca.

Con amor y chicha,

Rosalía Quinde Fernández Serrano.

lettah really comes with chicha and the food of the empewow! I don't  
>have to say it's ceviche,wight?<p>

(A/N Chicha's an ecuatorian beverage made of fermented yuca. Ceviche's a food  
>like soup with seafood like shrimp and contains tomato 's said that<br>was invented in the Inca Empire to feed exclusively the one was  
>made with spondylus,a shell-alike seafood very ceviche's now the<br>national food of Peru & very popular in Ecuador)~

Dear Ecuador,

Ah! Thank you so much honey! You remembered that tour Taita loves ceviche! Oh honey you're so sweet! And the Chicha was delicious! 

_So that's where that demon has been hiding...and Tell Mexico I said Hello back!_

**Same here please!**

Ah...My children...I haven't seen America for so long... *Sighs*

Wait...Peru did what now? I told you all to respect eachother's land!...I wish I could honey, but We've yet to find a way to sneak back into the previous life...

Anyway, Much love,

Taita Inca

_Maya_

**Aztec**

And Native America.


	19. Karamaku 5

A/N: I suppose there's no point in putting the key up anymore...

~I'm a girl...

. ON ME. ~

**Dear Karamaku**

…**..? Okay... Don't blame us, You have a pretty ambiguous name.**

"On Me"?

Sincerely

**Aztec**

and Inca


	20. Karamaku 6

A/N: I suppose there's no point in putting the key up anymore...

~NO WAIT IT EARASED EVERYVERY THING I TYPED

(Sis settle down)

The- ECHO WTF

(You are dumb... I know how to hack! My god settle down)

NO WAIT... FUDGE

(XD YOUR FUN TO ANNOY Hi people sorry about my sises anger issues, we think  
>she needs anger management. Weeeelllll-)<p>

DO YOU WANT E TO GET MY GUN AND SHOOT YOU!

(Ehhhh _" NO WAIT-)

*the line has been disconected* ~

**...Inca I'm scared...**

Me too...Viracocha, the girls picked TODAY to visit with Egypt and Greece?

**We need to get backup... Where's that Roman Empire guy live again?**

***This line has been purposely cut***


	21. New Mexico 5

~Mom,

Huh, I always wondered why he ate so much.

No, no. I quote: "Well, you know the saying Bury the hatchet? Well, I want to  
>bury YOU with the hatchet." I don't think that that he wants to make up. Mom,<br>he makes me scared~ *cries*

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico~

Dear Amir,

Ah! oh Amir, I'm sorry dear, Siblings should never fight for too long...Do you know why he is angry with you? Then you could probably talk it out together...The best thing to do is to keep calm, and never give up on the fact that sooner or later you two will make up.

Much Love,

Mother


	22. Ecuador 3

~ Dear Ancients,

Taita Inca,do you know why countwies tend to fowget almost all the amewican  
>countwies?A lot of times some behave like I'm ghost ow algo así.The same with<br>Canada,but at least Japan made him a chawactah of ～?

Pewu & I get along now,but in those times she wanted my tewitowy it was like  
>being in the since in the same time was the WW2.<p>

Con amor y chicha,

Rosalía Quinde Fernández Serrano AKA Ecuador

times also wewe the Spanish towtuwing  
>Incan-offspwing,Maya-offspwings now-countwies &amp; Mexico,England VS Fwance fow<br>US & doting & Holanda doing I don't know  
>!England attacking Spanish colonies.I wondah how we maintained ouw<br>sanity 'til lettah comes with the delicious soup Yaguarlocro fow all.~

Dear Ecuador,

Yes I remember those two blonde demons... they turned most of my children against me, How could I forget! I just didn't know what they were doing to you all, I wasn't allowed anywhere near...

_Well, honey, the thing about the invisibility is that allot of people don't like associating themselves with countries so inherently different from theirs, that's why assimilation from the Spanish demon took route in the first place. It's some sort of nature of man to want everything his way, and although there was probably quite a bit of assimilation that took place, not enough for, our little Mexico, for instance, to be fully accepted as a full fledged nation, I don't think that you're all invisible, I just don't think they want to speak with such a different culture, and just pretend not to see you._

Aww...Rosalía! You know just how you're Taita loves everything! The soup was delicious, and I hope you two are getting along, Sisters shouldn't be fighting for too long!

Much Love!

Taita Inca

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec is off exploring...**


	23. Lower Michigan 1

~Lower Michigan:This question is for Maya.

WHY DID YOU CHOOSE DECEMBER 21 AS THE END OF THE WORLD?

I bet the rest of the world would love an answer to this.

Then again, I can't believe no one's asked yet. ~

_Wh-What? The end of the... Where in Hunab Ku's name did you get that from my calender? We were making a "From this moment on" Calender to pass on to our descendents, so they'd know the exact year and day it was made, at the beginning of our empire, and the scribe kept dolling out numbers until he ran out of space. If you came back in time to when My people graced the Physical world, and you said that, you'd get punched in the face._

**Seriously though? People actually would believe such a ludicrous thing? How many? Is the next generation really that naive? **

Oh Great Spirits... Lower Michigan darling, I knew you were a little naive compared to the rest of your brothers and sisters but this is a little ridiculous...

Anyway, Much love dear,

Native America

**Aztec(...but seriously, You actually BELIVE that?)**

_And Maya(This is not my fault at all, The humans are the ones overreacting to a simple calender...)_


	24. Karamaku 7

~`Line goes back on`

*What the? Was Echo hacking again?*

Noooo because the fact Nicole and Echo are fighting has nothing to do with the  
>disconected computer. -_-<p>

*oh OKAY*

...idiot

*Hi people they were chating with. Sorry about those two, they have been  
>fighting for who knows how long.. I'm Lily and thats Rose*<p>

...Hi

*Well again sorry about them, long past* ~

**Inca...why are they treating these letters like a chatroom?**

Urm well...I have no idea...seriously though...Anyway, It's alright...Lily was it? And Rose...what odd names...


	25. Karamaku 8

**Are Maya and Hausis still gone? **

I think they are... looks like we're on our own for these two...

~  
>*to awnser the first question, We are use to going into chatrooms so it kinda<br>gets a habit*

Well Its short for Roseline and Lillian.

*And our human names are easier to say than Government capital of south  
>Karamaku*<p>

And Military capital of south Karamaku... ~

**Okay...**

Ah! That makes sense! I see...


	26. Wisconsin 1

~ Dear Grandma Native America and Aztec, Maya,and Inca

Wow that was a long opening but ohh well

Hey grandma it's me Wisconsin if you don't remember me I'm the one up north by  
>Uncle Canada I'm the punk one with black hair and grey eyes. If you don't<br>that's ok even dad forgets sometimes.

How have you guys been? I hope you are feeling well. What's heaven like? Are  
>all the ancient nations there?<p>

Sincerely

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent some of my home made fudge along I hope you like it. If you guys can  
>eat. ~<p>

Dear Winsconsin,

Of course I wouldn't forget one of my children! P-Punk? I Don't know what that is...Honey I died back in 1890...

**One of those kids with the piercings and the fishnets...**

Oh! I see. We have all been doing well, and it's technically inaccurate to call this place heaven, more "The next life"

…_...Instead of divulging into the technicalities of that again, Yes most of the ancient nations are indeed here. We just don't talk with most of them. Europeans are weird... and The Asian Ancients don't really like talking with us..._

Well, anyway, honey, how are you? Are your brothers and sisters treating you well?...I miss you all...

Much love

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**


	27. Lower Michigan 2

~ Lower Michigan:No, I don't believe it, Aztec. I prefer other end dates, such  
>as 2036, 2153, 2880, 3797 and 63524... the last one also coming from Maya's<br>calendar, if you use pik'tuns.

As for being naive... Remember that I count you as one of my four parents  
>(America, Canada and France being the other three), and that the Cherokee up<br>here weren't affected by Andrew Jackson's forced removal of Natives from  
>Georgia.<p>

**Oh good! Someone has a decent head on their shoulders!**

_Just how many other of your people still believe that though?_

I'd hope you count me as one of your parents! …...Urm...dear, I mean no offense, but the Cherokee were one of my tribes...Although you were a state at the time, that's not a good example to use.

You're technically more hindering your defence on the naive case than helping it...

Much love,

Native America

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca


	28. Wisconsin 2

~ Grandma, Maya, Aztec

All right just wanted to make shure. Ohh yea Aztec right I've got a few  
>percings that and wearing alot of black clothing.<p>

Ohh all right my mistake I'll try to get that right. Is it nice there? Some  
>of the modern Europeans are rather strange at time but they are quite nice. I<br>have a few Asian friends mostly the capitals are quite nice a bit quiet but  
>nice.<p>

I've been all right thanks Grams. Well me and Minnesota have never really  
>gotten allong that well other than that fine. I've missed you too Gram.<p>

Did you guys like the fudge I sent?

With lots of love

Wisconsin ~

Dear Winsconsin,

Oh it was delicious dear! So sweet! And it is quite nice here. Please don't worry.

**I knew it!**

Really? Must run in the family then...

Why don't you and Minnesota get along dear?

Much Love

Native America

**Aztec**

Inca


	29. New Mexico 6

~Mom,

I don't really know. I think I might be the one angry with him. But I can't  
>remember. We always had this rivalry going on. Remember? Anyway, I'll think<br>about it.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico~

Dear Amir,

Well, yes I remember, I just hoped you two would grow out of it. Your not children anymore, I thought you two might learn to get along...

Well, good luck.

Much Love,

Mother


	30. Siberia 3

~Antonia Ivanevna Braginski:Privyet~

Um... Okay.

Ufu~

You're welcome~

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Antonia ~

_Dear Antonia,_

_Hausis and Inca are both gone for today, so it's just Maya and Aztec right now... _

**It was an honest mistake.**

_Feel free to ignore him Antonia dear. He's the idiot of the group. anyway, How are you doing over there in Europe? _

_Sincerely,_

_Maya_

**And Aztec**


	31. Wisconsin 3

~Grandma Aztec, Inca

All right that's good I'm glad you like them I will send more if you want. All  
>right that's good and I can be a bit of a worrier at times.<p>

Yes I suppose it might run in the family.

Well I think it's just a conflict of personalities I tend to be quiet and  
>neutral mist of the time and she's really hot headed. I guess I just annoy<br>her.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

I see. That makes sense. And yes, I do believe it does run in the family.

_Yes send more please! It's delicious!_

Conflicting personalities is a hard thing to deal with, Just look at Aztec and Maya.

Oh, and dear, This Time, I'm sending you something. Nothing to special, just a dream catcher for good luck.

Much Love

Native America

_Maya_

And Inca


	32. Wisconsin 4

~Grandma, Maya, and Inca

Yea I suppose it dose Connecticut is worried I'll have a panic attack some  
>day. That would indeed explain a lot.<p>

All right I'm happy to make more there are some of my new recipe in there I  
>added peanut butter to them hope you like them.<p>

Hehe it's not that bad but sometimes I think it's close to that. We can very  
>rarely agree.<p>

Aww thanks Grandma I love it I hung it next to my bed it looks so cool with  
>my decor. That was such a great gift thanks.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I dearly hope you don't! That would be horrible!

Peanut butter? Does that taste good?

_That sounds annoying..._

You're welcome dear. I hope it does it's job.

Much love,

Grandmother,

_Maya_

And Inca


	33. Karamaku 9

~People would always look into our eye's to tell us apart... Until I cut my  
>hair, but long story short...<p>

*...* ~

…**..Okay?**


	34. Wisconsin 5

~ Grandma, Maya, and Inca

I hope I don't either. Yea it would be just awful.

It's a food paste made mostly of roasted peanuts. Yes it is good.

Yea it is very annoying and stressful too at times.

Yea I'm positive it has worked . I've been sleeping better it's been easier  
>to get to sleep.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

If such a thing were to ever happen, I would be there in an instant.

That sounds delicious...

**Send some please! **

_Try finding some sort of ultimatum between you two and use that as a peacekeeper._

I'm glad to hear that it's worked! Hopefully with a better sleep schedule, your stresses will go down.


	35. Wisconsin 6

~ Grandma, Maya, and Inca

All right Grandma but don't worry it's not likely to happen.

Yea it is I've sent the chunky and smooth. The chunky has none processes nuts  
>in it and the smooth is just that.<p>

All right I have a few ideas if what to use thanks for the idea.

Yea it's really nice. That is true I've felt less stressed lately and I've  
>been sleeping great.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

**This...Is...Delicious!**

I like the chunky better...

_Glad to help dear._

That's good. Is there anything else going on that we might be able to help with?

Much Love,

Grandmother

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca


	36. New Mexico 7

~ Mom,

I'm sorry. I am a child, so there is no changing it now. I'm stuck this way.  
>Haha~<p>

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones

New Mexico~

Dear Amir,

*sighs* Of course you are dear... But that doesn't mean you should be acting so immature.

Much Love,

Mother


	37. Ecuador 4

~ Dear Ancients,

So sowy fow not witin' to you,but I'm busy too in the same situation of  
>answewing lettahs with Wussia.(With love, vodka and sunflowers)<p>

Not too much to say today but Pewu told me to send you gweetings and the  
>spondylus ceviche you love the most(the one I sent was with shwimp)<p>

How on eawth is possible Native Amewica and his sons can be welatives?You'we  
>so diffewent…and they nevah talk 'bout least Mexico wecognise his<br>welatives by havin' as an alias 'El Azteca' & havin' a Mayan Temple as one of  
>his most populaw the way,he asked you both help 'cause Fwance's<br>twying to wape him again.

Con amor y chicha,

Rosalía Quinde Fernández Serrano AKA Ecuador ~

Dear Ecuador,

**Where is he, Where is that bearded savage? *takes out battle Ax***

_Oh Ecuador dear, tell Mexico that we'll be over once we figure out how to send spirits thought the portal we send the letters through._

Tell Peru I send my thanks Dear! It's delicious!

It's a long story Ecuador...Have you ever flat out asked one of them about me? Because that might help you in figuring it out...

Much love dear!

Taita Inca

Native America

**Aztec**

_Maya_


	38. Karamaku 10

~  
>Aw man we better get going before Echo relizes we were on her history!<p>

*ROSE YOU WERN'T SO POST TO SAY THAT*

Uh bye! ~

…**...okay, English isn't even my first language and I could point out all the spelling errors in that...**

**Goodbye,**

**Aztec... they leave me alone to handle these ones now...*sobs***


	39. Wisconsin 7

~  
>Grandma, Maya,Aztec and Inca<p>

Yea it is quite good.

I'm partial to chunky as well.

Yea thinks have gone a bit better if you wanted to know.

Not that I can think of no but if somthing happens I'll tell you.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

...Sorry dear, everyone's left me alone to answer this time. So I guess I should just remind you that I am always there for you when you need me.

Much Love,

Grandmother


	40. New Mexico 8

~Mom,

Yeah I know. I'm sorry.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones ~

Dear Amir,

Oh... don't type at me with that tone of voice...You know I love you and all your siblings all the same. If I could I'd probably come myself to force you two to talk it out, but because I can't, I would really like you to be the bigger man Amir.

Much Love,

Mother.


	41. Wisconsin 8

~Grandma

That's fine I don't mind. I know Grandma I'll tell you if I need help. I love  
>you Grandma.<p>

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

I will be waiting. I love you too dear.

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	42. New Mexico 9

~Mom,

I-I'll try my best. *hugs*

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

That's all I wanted to hear. *****hugs tightly*****

Much love,

Mother.


	43. Wisconsin 9

~Grandma

All right Grandma I know. So how have thing been for you anything wrong?

Lots of love,

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Nothing important, Aztec and Maya are picking on eachother while Inca is eating all the food...well, I heard rumors that two of the Europeans finally got together...Can't remember who...Just something that they used to fight allot in the physical world...

anyway, what about you?

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	44. Karamaku 11

~  
>Sorry about that, Echo managed to convince me NOT to kill her<p>

(hehe)

So yeah ~

**Okay...?…...GUYS SERIOUSLY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! COME BACK AND HELP ME OUT! Quetzalcoatl please take pity on me and have this make sense!...no? FINE! LET'S SEE IF I EVER SACRAFICE TO YOU AGAIN!**


	45. Lower Michigan 3

~Lower Michigan:Mom. I was two years old at the time, remember? Do you really  
>expect me to remember it that well? Don't ask Florida about it, after all he<br>wasn't a state for another eight years!

As for the 2012/63524 thing... Not many in my state... Texas and Kansas seem  
>to believe quite strongly in it, though... Mom, those are two of your greatest<br>children... and as for dying in 1890... Arizona might say otherwise, as the  
>Navajo are alive and quite well there.<p>

Just don't blame me for Custer. I know he was from Monroe, but... I was young  
>and truly naive.<p>

Inca, anyone who knows a lot about their own history is automatically NOT  
>naive. *pats Ann Arbor on the back* Such a great kid he is... Always studying!<p>

One more thing... There's actually FIVE Ancient Americas... Where's Olmec? ~

Dear Lower Michigan,

Of course I know you were young. I was assuming you could remember far back into your childhood, Most of the Spirits of the Land I know can... And There was an...incident. With Olmec, we don't talk much anymore... And I died with the last of my people's fighting spirit at the Massacre of Wounded Knee. And I will be talking to them, believe me. And I don't blame any of my children for what happened to me...

_Oh lord...Hausis, I pity you...Such disrespectful children._

The naivety was with believing that just because the people of your mothers were on your land they were your people. 

Anyway... Much love,

Mother.

_Maya_

Inca


	46. Wisconsin 10

~Grandma

Hehe they remind me of some of the states when we're together. Well that  
>doesn't really narrow it down. Was it Rome and Germania?<p>

Nothing worth comment the usual New York and New Jersey fight them and New  
>Mexico and Texas. It's the normal crazyness happenings. Well I have a bit of a<br>crush on someone but I'm too shy to tell them.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I don't know...I can't remember specifically, maybe?

….They shouldn't be fighting so much, I've been talking to New Mexico, and I think he's going to try and work things out with Texas, but...any way, Who is it?

Much Love,

Grandmother


	47. Upper Michigan 1

~Upper Michigan:Wisconsin, give me my fudge* back!

...Anyway... Hi mom. I see the Head Troll** is being her usual self... at  
>least she hasn't tried to teach you guys to play hockey yet.<p>

* - Fudge is the greatest export of the Upper Peninsula, for some reason.

** - Up here, "troll" is a nickname for anyone who lives south of the Mackinac  
>Bridge. This applies to the entire Lower Peninsula.~<p>

Dear Upper Michigan,

Hello dear, Yes I suppose that is a good thing...Is she normally like this?

Much love,

Native America


	48. Peru 1

~Dear Ancients,

Hola papa! it's me, your hija, Peru! How are you? I miss you soo much! Word  
>cannot even describe how I'm feeling! Also, Argentina, Ecuador, Bolivia, and<br>even Chile say hola! Bolivia wanted to send you a hug, but of course, she  
>can't.<p>

Do you still carry around that gold axe of yours? (A/N: A common symbol that  
>Inca Kings held when in power) I remember when you let me touch it while<br>telling stories to mis hermanos and I... Before Spain tookus away from you.

Te amo!

From, Ana Andes Amaru, the Republic of Peru.

P.S. I sent you a bottle of Inca Kola! Hope you like it! ~

Dear Peru,

Ana~ my dear! I Miss you very mcuh too! I've been missing all of my kids lately...I'm doing well! And yourself? Ah! Yes, I've been keeping in touch with Ecuador, and give Bolivia a metaphorical hug back! And yes I still have My golden Axe, But I usually don't use it, blood stains are hard to get out...Yes, I remember letting all of you hold it while I told the stories...

Much Love,

Papa Inca

P.s. Thank you dear! It's delicious!


	49. Wisconsin 11

~Grandma

All right hehe but it would be interesting if I was right.

Yes I know but it's in there nature I think to conflict well I'm glad that  
>there working out there differences. Well it's Australia he's really cute and<br>really sweet you'd love him Grandma.

Lots of love

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Yes, I suppose it would be...

Australia is his name? hm... What is he like?

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	50. Karamaku 12

~  
>(Aww sis we're scaring them...)<p>

*Sulks*... ~

…**...OF COURSE I'M SCARED! I have no idea what the hell is going on! You two aren't making any sense! And I'm all alone here because Everyone else ditched me to answer the family-based letters! **


	51. Peru 2

~Dear Ancients,

I'm fine now Papa. Except for the fact that global warming is making the snow  
>on my mountains melt each year... But on the other hand, I finally beat Mexico<br>in a soccer match! And Chile had to give ten bucks to Bolivia after losing the  
>bet~!<p>

Also, Guatemala stopped by. He says hola and wants to let Tia Maya know that  
>he misses her. And he sent some of his best coffee~!<p>

And Native America, I want to say that it's an honor to write to you. Your  
>hijo America is one of mi mejor amigos and helped me out befre! Even though he<br>eats more hamburgers than Guatemala drinks coffee.

Te amo!

From, Ana Andes Amaru, the Republic of Peru.

P.S. Glad you liked it! I'll send more for you and the others if you want! ^_^ ~

Dear Peru,

Global...What?...Good for you dear! And I'll keep it away from Aztec, don't worry.

_ah...I miss Him too...Yes, Keep the coffee away from Aztec at all costs._

Truly? That is wonderful! I hoped my son would help out his family!(as extended as it may be)

Much Love,

Papa Inca

_Maya_

Native America.


	52. Wisconsin 12

~Grandma

Maybe I'm spending to much time talking to Miss. Hungary.

His nation name is that, his human name is Chris. He's very sweet and kind  
>with a good heart. He's really mellow and loves animals which we have in<br>common.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Miss...Hungary?...alright then...

He sounds nice, A love of the creatures around you is always a good thing. I suppose I would like him.

Much love,

Grandmother.


	53. Karamaku 13

~(oh right we should fill you in...)

long story being shortened we had a civil war,she won.

(and she holds a grudge...) ~

**Um...Okay?...**


	54. Peru 3

~Dear Ancients,

Global warming is basically climate change, aka the Earth is heating up more.  
>Some people don't believe it's happening, but believe me, it's affecting me a<br>lot. -_- America thinks though that all of us should make a giant superhero to  
>watch over the Earth, but I don't know how that's possible. ^^"<p>

Oh, and speaking of America, you know that he has states, right? Well, I have  
>children to! Three in fact~! Don't worry Papa, it's nothing to freak out over.<p>

Te amo!

From, Ana Andes Amaru, the Republic of Peru ~

Dear Peru,

Oh my! Are you going to be alright sweetie?

A Giant Superhero? How...strange...

Yes, Actually Native America has been talking with a few of them...YOU HAVE KIDS?

Much love,

A very confused Papa Inca

And Native America


	55. Wisconsin 13

~Grandma

She's one if the modern European nations she has an obsession with boy/boy  
>romance it kinda rubbed off on me.<p>

He is very nice and yes we do both love animals he gave me advice on how to  
>get my Peregrine Falcon to get along with my badger. You really would love him<br>grandma he's awesome.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Ah. I see... I suppose I might have to meet him myself then!

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	56. New Mexico 10

~Mom,

*Smiles*

O-Oh, I made this for you. *hands a small ceramic New Mexican pot* I hope you  
>like it.<p>

Shy!New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

Oh my! It's Lovely! Really, it is quite beautiful... so smooth and shiny around the edges! The design is lovely... Thank you dear, It will go by my cot at night...

This time I'm sending you something, a dream catcher for good luck. I hope it does it's job.

Much Love,

Mother


	57. Karamaku 14

~Sorry bout that? ~

***sigh* Just...Be a little more clear next time, It's hard to understand someone when they divulge into inside facts and jokes without explaining anything beforehand...**


	58. Wisconsin 14

~ Grandma

Really is there a reason? Are you a boy/boy fangirl too?

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

I meant meet this Chris boy... a Boy/Boy fangirl...? Well, I don't think it really matters what gender they are as long as they both love eachother. None of the great spirits ever said specifically that the gender of two whom fall in love means anything...but I wouldn't say I'm a "fangirl"...I'm a supporter, how about that?

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	59. Ohio 1

~Scarlett C. Jones:Native America,

You wouldn't happen remember me but I am your granddaughter, Ohio. We haven't  
>spender time together since forever and we've lost contact. I just wanted to<br>see how you are doing.

From the heart of America,

Scarlett "Ohio" Jones

P.S. Tell your Ancient friends I say Hi!~

Dear Scarlett,

Of course I remember you dear! I remember all of my children and grandchildren! It's the one thing I pride myself in. I am fine, I'm merely spending time with the others, and reminiscing of what my lands were like back in their prime... Anyway, enough about me dear, How are you? Are you brothers and Sisters treating you well?

Much Love,

Grandmother

P.S. I'll carry on the message.


	60. Southern California

~Hola,

It's nice to know I am not alone, and my ancestors are here with me. Abuela, I  
>missed you so much, ever since Britian - *sobs*. I thought I'd never hear from<br>you again besides my dreams, Abuela, and now...

*wipes tears from eyes and curtsies* Hola Señors Inca and Aztec, and Señora  
>Maya. I'm sorry if I am being rude by not talking to you as much, but I have<br>missed Abuela so much.. *reaches for Native America, but her hand passes  
>through*<p>

Love,

Isabella Ferdinand, Southern California, the youngest state ~

Dear Isabella,

M-Mija? Is that right? I'm not really good with that language...I missed you greatly as well dear. Believe me I will never forget those demons that took my sons and my grandchildren...Oh, please dear, Don't cry, things will be alright. As long as the other spirits and myself have access to the portal between planes, We can still hear from eachother. Tell me, How are you? Have your brothers and sisters been treating you well?

**It is nice to meet you as well, **

_We understand dear, Family is a important thing._

Don't feel obligated to speak to all of us, It's really alright, You're not the first to mainly talk to only one of us.

Much love,

Abuela,

_Maya_

**Aztec**

Inca.


	61. Wisconsin 15

~Grandma

Ooh oops my mistake. I think you will get along well you both have the same  
>general attitude about life. Yea your right it doesn't matter what gender<br>some one is love is love. All right I'm a supporter of them too but I'm a fan  
>girl of the programs that have boyboy relationships in them.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Ah, really? Well, If and when we find our way to the physical world again, I will definitely need to meet some of these Europeans...

Much Love,

Grandmother


	62. Southern California 2

~Hola,

Sí, mija is fine. I don't want Britian to hurt anyone else, that's all. And  
>hearing from you is more than I could have ever hoped for. A portal? Can<br>anyone write? Because Nevada misses you. And Zona, and Washington. Yes, they  
>are treating me fine.<p>

I'm sorry, it's just I don't want you to feel left out. Señora Maya and  
>Señor Aztec, why did your people sacrifice other people?<p>

Isabella Ferdinand, California~

Dear Isabella,

Alright then Mija. Yes, Anyone who wishes to can write to us. And I miss them all dearly as well. That is good to hear.

_Sacrifice...No, that was just Aztec. My people's offerings were more sacred than mere blood. Corn maize, waters, and things such as that._

**Because my gods deserved an offering of blood. And normally, it wasn't humans. Usually goats. **

Much love,

Abuela

_Maya_

**Aztec**


	63. Arizona 1

~Hola! I'm Arizona!

A-abuela? Is that you? My God...*hugs her* it is you! Nevada wasn't lying! I  
>missed you! Pappi does too! Oh I need to tell him about this!<p>

How are you are you? I haven't seen you since I was barely a toddler!

Love,

Cathy Jones (Arizona)~

Dear Cathy,

Hello dear. I missed you greatly as well. *hugs tightly* I am fine dear, spending time with Inca , Maya, And Aztec is always entertaining. How are you? Are your brothers and sisters treating you well?

'Pappi'?...Do you mean America? Y-You're going to tell him? Okay, alright...*sighs* Go ahead.

Much love,

Abuela


	64. New Mexico 11

~Mom,

*blushes* Y-You think so. I'm glad you like it.

Yay~ Just what I needed.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

Of course I do! Something to remind me of my children!

And you're welcome. I hope it does it's job.

Much love,

Mother


	65. Wisconsin 16

~Grandma

I think that would be very interesting actually just watch out for Belarus if  
>you're around Russia she's a bit possessive towards him and Prussia can be a<br>bit annoying at times. I think that you would really like Mr. Lithuania and  
>Norway.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Belarus and Russia, so...I should avoid them both then?And Prussia? Dear, I've been living with Maya and Aztec squabbling my entire life, I think I can handle this boy. And Lithuania and Norway? I see...What are they like?

Much Love,

Grandmother


	66. Arizona 2

~dear Abuela(maya, inca, and aztec too),

ah! cool, they treating you well?

is there something wrong with me telling pappi?

love,

Cathy Jones ~

Dear Cathy,

Well...we respect each other. Inca is a pretty good friend, and Maya and Aztec mainly stay in their own world. By that I mean they fight All. The. Time.

And there's nothing WRONG with telling your father...It's just that...

_They're last encounter wasn't exactly 'nice' and she's scared of what's gonna happen if he starts writing her...Our Admin on the other hand can't wait...and I'd like to see that little less than perfect nature that happens when she's nervous..._

MAYA! PLEASE Stop Talking!

_Haha! See what I mean?_

**Before this gets out of hand Mija, I'll sign us off,**

**Much love,**

**Aztec**

_Maya_

And Abuela.


	67. Arizona 3

~dear ancients,

pff- ahahahaha!

oh, well Im sure he'll be excited, pappi has been moping around about it  
>lately, and frankly, its getting on our nerves.<p>

love,

Cathy Jones~

Dear Cathy,

D-Don't laugh! It's not funny! It's a legitimate reason to want to avoid someone!...'Moping'? He's sad? Why would he be sad? If you don't mind explaining that to me a little dear?

Much love,

Abuela


	68. Both? Michigans

~Lower and Upper Michigan:Good lord, Peru. Like I'd ever allow America to  
>create a real-life Captain Planet... What a JOKE!<p>

U.P.: You can say that again... Anyway, if you have access to a television and  
>shows from 20 years ago, you might want to watch that and see what a joke it<br>is.

Let me put it this way. According to the show, HEART is a super-power.

If only you hadn't died before the mid-1930's, you'd know what a superhero  
>was. Do they get comic books up there? ~<p>

Dear Michigan's,

No...we don't get television or comic books up here...If there is, I don't know where it is. Heart? Well...I'm assuming it meant the power of caring or something... like the power of the mind...I don't know...

Much love,

Mother.


	69. Lower Michigan 4

~Lower Michigan:I should have known that sissy Ohio would send you a letter.  
>It's not just New York and New Jersey that don't like each other, you know.<br>Ohio and I have been at each other's throats quite a lot... I STILL WANT  
>TOLEDO BACK, DAMNIT! ~<p>

Dear Lower Michigan,

Be nice to your sister dear. Or at least be civil to her. I realize there are allot of rivalry's going on in this family, but I'd appreciate it if you were the bigger man here. And should I come to visit, I will be trying to help solve as many of these issues as I can.

Anyway, Much love,

Mother


	70. New Mexico 12

~Mom,

^-^ Just something for Valentines day~

It does~

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

…..Valentines...? Alright...Happy 'Valentines' day to you too...?

And good! I hoped it would!

Much love,

Mother


	71. Wisconsin 17

~Grandma

That would be best they are both kinda scary. Hehe all right if you think you  
>can handle it. Well Lithuania is a very kind shy man he's a very sweet person<br>who love to help others but he's kinda a wimp and has an obsession with  
>Belarus. Well Norway is kinda quiet and stoic but can be very kind if your not<br>Denmark. He's not very talkative but he's a very interesting if blunt person  
>to talk to.<p>

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Oh...right...now I remember that Norway boy...he sailed to my lands before America and Canada were born apparently he was just seeing how far he could go... he wasn't THAT bad in comparison to the other Savages, but his vikings plundered many of my tribes.

I wonder how much he's changed since then...And as for this Lithuania boy, I;m sure we'll at least get along.

Much love,

Grandmother.

A/N: The thing with the vikings hitting the America's first is factual. I learned it in History class.


	72. Arizona 4

~  
>dear ancients,<p>

oh no! I was laughing at the fact those two fight so much, almost like north  
>and south carolina! those to cant go two minutes without fighting.<p>

ok, I'll be blunt then. HE. MISSES. YOU.

love,

Cathy Jones ~

Dear Cathy,

Oh, that makes more sense, and yes, I remember how those two used to go at it...I was hoping they'd outgrow it...

And...you're serious? You're absolutely, truly, sure?

_For god's sake Hausis! YES! He's your kid! Whether he grew up as a white man or not, and no matter how many times he'd hurt your people with his expansion, he still knows YOU'RE his mother! _

**Sorry, Mija, Hausis was sure, before you wrote us that your father didn't even remember she existed...**

**I think I might have to do the sign off again... Much Love!**

**Aztec.**

_Maya_

Abuela


	73. Wisconsin 18

~Grandma

Really that's interesting I had forgot about that. Well I'm positive he's  
>mellowed out sense then. He's mostly peaceful now a days. Yes I think you will<br>too.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

I hope he has. And now that we've planned a few things out...the only thing left to do is figure out how to get to the physical plane again...

**Maybe if we just keep walking we'll reach the physical plane sooner or later?**

_I doubt it's that easy, we'll probably have to sneak past guards._

Maybe we might have to get past one of the spirits too...*shudders* that would be horrible...

We'll try what we can. Until then, Much love.

Grandmother,

_Maya_

Inca

**and Aztec**


	74. Wisconsin 19

~Grandma, Maya, Aztec, Inca

He has he's actually quite sweet now. All right I'm waiting for you to get  
>here.<p>

Yea I don't think it would be that easy to leave otherwise everyone would.

Are the spirits really that bad? I know dad is scared of all types of ghost  
>and such so I had to ask.<p>

All right grandma that's good just don't exhaust your self.

With love,

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Well, they're not exactly scary, but they have enough power to blast us down to the Human world and have us become 'real' ghosts, You know, the ones that haunt places and stuff, Zero chance of getting back up here for the next few centuries.

Oh~ don't worry about me dear, You old grandmother still has the heart of a brave!*thumps chest* We'll find a way.

Until then Much Love!

Grandmother

Inca,

_**and Maya and Aztec, but we just didn't get to talk.**_


	75. New Mexico 13

~Mom,

It's a holiday. Where you give love (like candy or balloons) to your love. Or  
>a friend.<p>

^-^

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

Ah~ I see. That makes sense. Then I wish you a (Late) Happy Valentines day as well!

Much love.

Mother.


	76. Wisconsin 20

~Grandma, Maya, Inca, Aztec

Ooh I see how that could be problematic for you. Do you know of any weaknesses  
>that they have or something that could distract them for a while?<p>

All right Grandma that's good to know just be careful ok.

Love

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Well, we're working on it. Maya has been wondering if offerings might work. Aztec is thignking of just slipping past them, and I don't even Know what Inca's thinking...And I will be careful thank you~

Much love,

Grandmother


	77. Ohio 2

~Scarlett C. Jones:Dear Native America,

I am doing okay. I'm still working on my economy though. My siblings are good  
>to be (Besides the Troll named Michigan).<p>

I saw the "darling" letter that the troll gave you. Well the troll can't call  
>me a sissy, considering all of the stuff I do. I even beat him in football<br>more. Also the troll wants Toledo? WHY? It's not a very good city right now  
>(Though Detroit is worse. Probably worst city in the country)but I'm not<br>giving it up! Alfred says I can keep it so I am! What a sore looser!

Well sorry for ranting to you! I am wondering though, how do you feel about  
>European countries?<p>

Love,

Scarlett "Ohio" Jones~

Dear Scarlett,

Well, I hope you two can make amends soon, Because seeing my children fight, is never fun...

The Europeans? Well they're certainly odd... Especially that Britannia girl... she calls me a 'wanker' everytime we see eachother...And whenever I ask her why she claims that she just feels she must hate me...Germania is sort of kind though. He came on behalf of the Europeans when I first died. I don't know really, I guess it's a tradition to have a spirit of all the continents be there when a new spirit comes... I haven't really met any of the other Europeans.

Gaul is kind of annoying...

_I met the Roman Empire once, just after I died... he told me he liked the design of my temples...I think he was Lying..._

**Greece is a kind woman. We discussed many things about Astronomy and our respective religions.**

All the other Europeans we haven't really talked to...

Anyway, Much love,

Mother

_Maya_

Inca

**and Aztec**


	78. New Mexico 14

~Mom,

Jajaja. Anyway, I just wanted to give it to you before I forget (again).

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

I see... So have you worked anything out with your brother yet?

Much love,

Mother


	79. Wisconsin 21

~Grandma

The offerings could work you should try that it probably won't hurt anything.  
>Stealth is always a good option and it's best to practice sneeking around for<br>a bit first. Who know but she may have just run in to a dead end with an idea.  
>All right that's good<p>

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

We'll try our best dear.

**Maybe if we can find that Roman Empire guy he could tell us how he got out...he did it like four times!**

_However he did it though, they probably reinforced so it wouldn't happen again... You ever consider that Aztec?_

We might just end up running headfirst into another dead end...

Just wish us luck alright dear?

Much love,

Grandmother

_Maya_

Inca

Aztec


	80. New Mexico 15

~Mom,

Actually, I haven't seen him in a while.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

I see... Well, do your best when you do see him. Don't forget what I've told you lately.

Much Love,

Mother


	81. Wisconsin 22

~Grandma, Maya, Aztec, and Inca

All right this leaving thing does sound complicated.

Yea I've heard about that from dad and it's funny how freaked out he was.  
>Asking Rome could work it's worth a try.<p>

You two are right they could have done that but it's possible that they didn't  
>find it. So it's still good to check with Rome.<p>

All right good luck you guys.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I taught my sons better than to fear spirits! Why would he have been afraid? And we'll be trying to figure out some fail-safes to at least keep us from being sent back down again...

Much love,

Grandmother


	82. Peru 4

~Dear Ancients,

I'm fine, we're still trying to figure out how to fix this problema. America  
>is... helping, but I don't think superheroes can help me out here. If they<br>exist.

And yes, I have kids~! They are basically the three regions that make up my  
>country! They are Costa de Peru (boy), Sierre de Peru (girl), and Selva de<br>Peru (girl). Say hola kids!

Costa de Peru: Hola Abuelo! It's nice to write to you!

Sierra de Peru: Hola! Mama told us all about you! Is it true that you are  
>related to Azteca?<p>

Selva de Peru: ... Hola.

Te amo!

From, Ana Andes Amaru, the Republic of Peru~

Dear Ana,

Are you sure dear? Are you absolutely sure? And Hola Mijos! It is amazing to hear from my Grandkids! And yes You're related to Azteca. He'd be your Great Uncle.

Much Love,

Inca


	83. Wisconsin 23

~Grandma

Well I think that may have been England's influence on him but I'm not  
>positive. Well we did psyce him out a bit before hand so he was already a bit<br>nervous. All right that sounds like a good idea I could ask Japan for some  
>talismans to help you out.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Of course it was that demon's influence...*evil aura* And Japan? T-Talismans? Al...Alright...

Much Love,

Grandmother.


	84. New Mexico 16

~Mom,

Yeah, will do. Though I might need to go outside and such. I've been cooped up  
>a little too much lately.<p>

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

Good boy. And do so! Don't forget all I told you about the spirits. Don't separate yourself from them too long, or else you might end up severing the connections from the spirits themselves! Just please get out a little more.

Much love,

Mother.


	85. Wisconsin 24

~Grandma

Demon? He really isn't that bad, I've see worse people. Yea I sake and he gave  
>me some luck and protection talismans that I've sent with the letter.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Dear, You didn't see him at his worst... If your forgot, he, and the two others, took my children from me. Never allowed me to go near, killed most of my people by bringing his diseases onto my land, and worst of all, made my sons believe me to be noting but a savage...and I'll see if these will help.

Much love.

Grandmother.


	86. Oklahoma 1

~Dear Native America,

Hi Mom it's me Oklahoma. it's been awhile since I've seen you and big brother  
>texas is still being mean to me and well He did try to take my river but how<br>are you?

Love,

Brandon Sequoyah Jones~

Dear Brandon,

Oh Sequoyah, It is so nice to hear from my children, so many have come in contact with me lately... It makes me so happy...And I've been hearing things about your brother...Don't worry dear, I'll talk to him when I get the chance. And I am doing fine. Spending time with my siblings and roaming my lands as I once did.

But enough about me dear, How are you?

Much love,

Mother


	87. Wisconsin 25

~Grandma

Yes your right I've forgotten but I was very young back then my memory's are  
>not all that clear. Yes that's how he was then but he really has made quite a<br>few changes. He really is quite kind if a little cynical now. I think he  
>regrets doing all that but he is hard to read most of the time. I'm glad I<br>hope they help you

Love

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I'm sorry dear, but until I can see for myself if he and his invasion friends have truly changed and truly regret what they've done to myself and my brothers and sister, They will still be demons in my eyes.

I hope so as well...

Much love,

Grandmother.


	88. Oklahoma 2

~~Dear Mama,

I am very well though my politicians are not agreeing that is expected. Also  
>America comes here quite often to eat burgers. I think he does it to run up my<br>food bill and I did invent a restaurant called Sonic that specializes in  
>burgers. Then you have my rivalry with Texas. ~<p>

Dear Sequoyah,

He does? I see... He makes sure to visit all of you doesn't he? 'Sonic'? Sounds interesting... And Your brother Amir has the same issue... Why do you have issues with Texas?

Much love,

Mother


	89. Wisconsin 26

~Grandma

Of course that is understandable and very justified if was in you position I  
>think I'd feel the same way. Perhaps when you come here you can see them and<br>know I'm telling the truth.

Yes it would be a bit of a let down if they didn't.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I'm glad you understand. And I hope your aware that if you're proven wrong when I visit, I will be taking a little vengeance out on them all...

Much love,

Grandmother.


	90. New Mexico 17

~Mom,

Yeah, I will. Don't worry~ I can do it~

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

I have faith in you dear, after you do, don't forget to go out often, even when your connections have been recreated. If there's one thing you should never mess with, it's the spirits...

Much love,

Mother.


	91. Oklahoma 3

~~Dear Mama,

It all started when he tried to take the Red River and claim at his own and it  
>just when from there but enough of that. Yes Big Brother America does try to<br>visit all of us and he tries to make family gatherings. Also one of my  
>children Wewoka told me to tell you hi.<p>

Love,

Brandon Sequoyah Jones ~

Dear Sequoyah,

That is...troubling...but I'm glad to see that America has been trying to see you all. I wish I could come to one of those gatherings...too bad there isn't a way for spirits to return to the mortal world easily...

Wewoka? Tell them that I say hello back then!

Much love,

Mother


	92. Wisconsin 27

~Grandma

Of course I understand perfectly. It is reasonable to do so but do be  
>understanding until they come out of the shock of seeing you and gain full<br>control of their reason. It will be quite a large shock for them to see you.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

I suppose seeing the face of one they thought they killed would be a shock...Should I see them on my visit, I will only defend myself. Does that sound fair?

Much love,

Grandmother


	93. Hollywood 1

~Grandma

Sorry about butchering history in Pocahontas and its sequel. I really though  
>Disney would make a good animated historical film.<p>

Hollywood~

Dear Hollywood,

Um...You're forgiven? I really don't know what they did. (I died before 'disney' started I think) I'm assuming what they did to the cheif's daughter was...bad? She was sold to a tobacco merchant...That's all I can remember off the top of my head...

Anyway, Much love,

Grandmother.


	94. New Mexico  18

~Mom,

Yeah that's true. Uncle Iggy told me about that. It kinda scared me. Jajaja~

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

I'm not talking about that demon's 'creatures' I'm talking about the real spirits. And don't fear them either. The spirits shouldn't be feared just because they're powerful.

Anyway, Much love,

Mother.


	95. Orlando 1

~Great-grandma (heh Hollywood keeps forgetting your his great grandma *laughs  
>like crazy*)<p>

If I known being rich was easy, I'd have stop living as a native a long while  
>ago. Yeah, I know I'm America's grandson but I spent a long time after my mom<br>(Florida gave birth to me) but I have been rebelling against Grandpa in my own  
>way and he wanted to be civilized. Now he wants me to be in the middle class.<p>

Orlando~

Dear Orlando,

I really don't mind whether I'm called Grandmother, or Great-Grandmother...Was that supposed to be an insult?

_Yikes...I'm sorry Hausis, You just keep getting the bum deal with descendants..._

Hush up Maya. Erm...Orlando Dear, I'm not sure whether my son knows what he's doing or not... so... just do what you think is best alright?

Much love,

Grandmother


	96. Rhode Island 1

~Dear Ancients,

Hello!It's me,Rhode Island!

Papa America seems kind of lonely since you died Native America!He doesn't  
>talk as much and seems kinda quiet,though he is getting better!I have to go<br>soon!I'm going to go visit Uncle Canada today!

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones ~

Dear Rhode Island,

Why do they call you that? Unless something has happened in the Century and few decades since I died that changed the landscape of the east, You're not an island...

I see...I miss him dearly too... I didn't even think he remembered me for the longest while...

Ah! You're going to be visiting Canada? Tell him Mother says 'Hello' please?

Much love,

Grandmother.


	97. Wisconsin 28

~Grandma

Yes it would be. That sounds just fine grandma. A perfectly reasonable  
>request.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Good. I'm glad to know that most of my children don't look upon me as nothing but a savage anymore...

Anyway, has anything new been happening around there?

Much love,

Grandmother.


	98. Orlando 2

~Great Grandmother

Allright, I'll do what is best. Stay rich and be an **. *jerk laugh*

Orlando

P.S Where's Toltec civilization? I thought he'd answer letters. Oh right,  
>he's too obsessed with jaguars to pay attention.~<p>

_Dear Orlando,_

_I REFUSE to let Hausis answer this one! I thought that that Lower Michigan kid was disrespectful, but YOU just blew them out of the water! Our brother Toltec didn't want to be bothered. And now I'm starting to see why! Hausis is a kind and wonderful woman and doesn't deserve being treated with such disrespect! ESPECIALLY by one of her OWN descendants!_

_Either speak to your ancestors with some respect or I will burst my way into the physical world myself and take a switch to you!_

((Sorry for the yelling, but with everyone staying in character, this would only lead to Maya ranting angrily... I refuse to have anyone break character...Maya doesn't tolerate such behavior))


	99. Rhode Island 2

~:Dear Grandmother

I'm don't remember why they call me Rhode Island anymore...I'll make sure to  
>tell Uncle Canada that you said hello! Papa America is always mumbling<br>something about feeling 'guilty of killing her', I learned from some of my  
>siblings that papa had killed you and soon regretted it. I've sent a picture of<br>me with this letter, since I think you died before I was born.

Love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~ 

Dear Rhode Island,

I see, and thank you. H-He is? Next time you see him tell him he shouldn't be! Everything dies, he has to understand that by now.

I don't belive I ever got to see you if I was still alive, but my~ Aren't you pretty? You have your uncle's eyes! How lovely~

Much love,

Grandmother


	100. Wisconsin 29

~Grandma

Of course I don't think if you that way I love you and I even hold events that  
>recreate some of the old traditions.<p>

Nothing that I can think of at the moment. Is anything going on for you at the  
>moment?<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Really? That's very sweet of you! And I love you too dear, Sorry, I was just feeling a little down that day...

And for us? Really, not much at all, I visited a few Eruopeans because I had nothing better to do... that Brittania woman got really angry and said my son( I'm assuming she meant America) made her son cry once...Apparently since I was still alive when this had supposedly happened I was to blame... which makes no sense, America had left my custody by the time he'd even met any of the Europeans...That was about the highlight of my week.

Much love,

Grandmother


	101. New Mexico 19

~Mom,

Wait. Momentary confusion. Demon's 'creatures'? Uncle Iggys friends?

I saw this really cool one that had the biggest wings and everything. (Note: I  
>was REALLY tired) So I started talking to it and everyone was looking at me<br>weirdly. Turns out it was a regular butterfly. I had a fail moment. Jajaja~

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

Yes. 'Uncle Iggy's 'friends'

heheheh...How... intersting... you did get a good night's sleep afterward right?

Much love,

Mother


	102. Orlando 3

~Maya

The only thing that I remember about you is that the temples were used for  
>Star Wars.<p>

Orlando~

_Disrespectful descendant,_

…_...what? What n the name of Kukulcan is 'Star Wars'? Anyway, did you even hear what I just said or did it go straight through that empty head of yours?Aztec! Get the switch! I'm leaving for the physical world weather my gods like it or not!_

_See you soon, _

_Maya_


	103. Rhode Island 3

~Dear Grandmother,

I will make sure to tell papa that!

Thank you, though most people confuse me with uncle a lot since I look like him, then I yell at them and they walk off muttering 'crazy hormonal teenager' thinking that I can't hear them. It gets really annoying from time to time but I'm used to it. I also wear all black from time to time, its like short emo phases but without the cutting and all that. There is this one girl in my school that thinks she's better than everyone else because she's popular and has dated every guy in the entire school. So, during one of my small emo phases she decides to bully me by calling me rude names and making rude comments about how I look, or my social and privet life. So in return I either ignore her or kill her with kindness.

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

'killed with kindness' That is an excellent thing to practice. It sounds like there's nothing much I can do to help though... so, just remember none can make you feel inferior without your consent.

Much love,

Grandmother


	104. Wisconsin 30

~:Grandma

It's nothing really I just live having them it's a lot of fun. It's all right I understand we all have off days.

Yes Europeans can be so strange sometimes. I swear I will never understand there reasons for somthings. Perhaps Britannia was just having a bad day and using you to vent by starting a fight over the first thing she could think of. Wow sounds like there not a lot going on but it can be nice when things are mellow.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Well, the reason not allot goes on is because there's really no point in war, because none of us can physically die for even a little bit anymore... We mainly just do what we do in peace time. And that is why we've all grown so bored and started the letter system, and I'll try talking to her again to see wha happens...

Much love,

Grandmother


	105. Oklahoma 4

~Dear Mama,

Yea they are fun but if there isn't a way to come back to the mortal world  
>then how the hell is Prussia is still around then.<p>

Love,

Brandon S. Jones~

Dear Sequoyah,

I wish I could be there...

I don't know...I don't talk to many Europeans... But rumors do start...Something about at the end of the Second world war...(TWO world wars...Such violence!), when his little brothers land was occupied, his East and West sides were seperated...and Prussia took over the East side...I'm not sure really, but I might be able to find his father and ask him...

Much love,

Mother


	106. Orlando 4

~Maya

You couldn't even handle Spain let alone handle me.

Orlando~

_Disrespectful descendant_

_One of the main reasons that Spanish Bastard took over my land, is because of all the dieses he infected my people with. I've been told he was fairly crazy back then anyway. Don't compare yourself to an insane demon unless that's what you are. _

_Besides, who controls your armies? My nephew; your grandfather, right? I could probably get him to leave you alone when I come. He must know how you act and how to treat athority, He might be willing to put you over my knee himself, so so arrogant, and disrespectful ESPECIALY when he figures out that you were like this to his mother. Whom loved him very much and he had wronged... Maybe even your mother Florida would be willing to let my 'visit' slide when they'd see how better off you'd be in society after being taught a lesson. _

_Besides, Someone whose already dead can't be killed. _

_Finding my way~_

_Great-Great Auntie Maya_


	107. Rhode Island 4

~~Dear Gradma,

I know that noone can make me feel inferior, I try to be every ones friend,  
>but when it looks like the friendship won't work out, I tell them goodbye.<p>

May I send you a book?

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

Good girl. Never give up on that alright?

You're lucky I decided to learn English...Otherwise it would be useless to send a book...(I'm the one writing all the letters for everyone!) What kind of book?


	108. Wisconsin 31

~Grandma

Ooh I see that's intresting. Yes I think I would get very bored as well. Well  
>it is one way to occupy your time. Yes that seems like it would be a good<br>idea perhaps she will be a bit more calm now.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

It worked...somewhat...apparently America has gotten a rather bad reputaion in the world of the living and it's rubbing off on me... Just when I get things settled with Brittania, Rus, I belive she's...Russia's mother? She told me that we were enemies... I'd never met the woman...anyway...how are your relations with your brothers and sisters?

Much love,

Grandmother


	109. Orlando 5

(Pre-warning: There is allot of blood mentioned in this one. Aztec has the reins and he is pissed)

~Maya

Bring it on. The Europeans were far more advanced then you. Guns and Steel.  
>That's all I will say.<p>

Orlando~

**Orlando,**

**Maya has left to try and fight her way into the physical world, so I'm hijacking this letter! **

…**...did you even listen to her? For that matter, anyone besides yourself?**

**When it comes to my own kin, DEREST Great-Great Nephew*fake smile* I try and be pretty sympathetic, but there is no redeeming the way you treat your ancestors. **

**You are a disrespectful brat and if you lived in my time you would be skinned as offering to Huitzilopochtli. Your blood would stain the offering table as a mark of your disloyalty. Not only skinned, for your dishonor, you would be skinned ALIVE. Only allowed death after being driven insane from the sheer pain and suffering the feeling of your own skin peeling from your flesh and your lifeblood running down the temple my metaphorical Little sister is going to deliver you, is nothing compared to my time. You have no right to act so high and mighty, you have not heard or felt your own people getting mutilated in such a fashion. That was one of the only things I absolutely hated about my gods. That I had to feel my people dying...but For once I want to see that happen. I'd do it myself you know~ And I'd only just barely let you keep your life. I would purposefully yank every last bit of hair form your body beforehand too. And I'd take extra care that your 'vital reigons' would be the first to go.**

**So think about how lucky you are that Maya's gods don't require a sacrifice of blood as she tans your little backside into behaving.**

**Much Love~**

**Aztec**

(Sorry about the description, but Aztec sacrifices were pretty bloody things and I don't think Aztec would take well to Orlando at all if he was allowed to talk...)


	110. Rhode Island 5

~Dear Grandma,

It's called 'The Hunger Games' , it's set in the future of North America,  
>which has fallen and a new country has risin, called Panem. Well, in the<br>setting of the book, it would be about 75 years ago, when there was an  
>uprising, the people hated their government and tried to over through it. But<br>they failed,leading to were 1/13 of their population is wiped out, and  
>resulting in the Hunger Games, a type of punishment were the people are not<br>allowed to forget that they lost, and the Capitol won. Kids between the ages  
>of 12 to 18 are forced to enter their names' into it, and if you are un-lucky<br>and your name's called, your best chance is to try and stay alive. There can  
>only be one winner, so the other kids have to die in order for them to win.<br>The book explains it a bit better, and I have sent it with this letter.

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

…...that sounds...highly unsettling...that one of my descendants would...do that...but...this...book...is...so...addictive...

Why can't I stop reading?

Much love,

Grandmother


	111. Wisonsin 32

~Grandma

Yes he does he tend to go in to things without thinking them through fully and  
>it's given him a bit of a reputation. Yea being related to him in the land of<br>the living isn't easy either you have to prove your self diffrent than him  
>just to get people to like you. Wow that's bad luck running in to Russia's mom<br>and I guess she's just weird. Well things are ok mostly Minnesota can still be  
>a bit frustrating at times and New York and New Jersey won't stop fighting.<p>

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Ah, I see~ and yes I've been trying... I'm getting more invlved with the Europeans because I hate people having grudes on me for things I can't control. My son being one of them...

*sighs* I wish yor siblings could be more civil with eachother... And what's happening between you and Minnesoda?

Much love,

Grandmother


	112. Charlie 1

~Greetings to the four of you,

Hi! Mum ran after Samuel, so I stole the computer. How do you all pass the  
>time? It's quite boring here. (CHARLIE HELP ME!) Nothing to do.<p>

- Charlie (British Antarctic Territory)~

Greetings Charlie dear,

Well we just behave as we did before while we were all still in our hayday's.

And answer these letters...it's quite boring here too...

Sincerely,

Native America

And Inca

**(Aztec is currently too pissed to talk from a previous letter)**

(_Maya is off to storm the physical world)_


	113. Hollywood 2

~Ancients

Orlando is a jerk. I think he's finally getting what he deserves. Don't hurt  
>him too badly. Just make sure he's in a hospital for a week ... or two. If<br>you have movie theaters in the afterlife, John Carter is coming to theaters  
>this Friday. This is not stupidity. I'm just wondering if there are movie<br>theaters in the afterlife. I'm desperate because most movies ... are garbage.  
>I don't care about the people watching it. I only care about the money. The<br>only movies I like are ones based on comics, sci-fi, horror, crime, adventure,  
>action and the cliche summer blockbuster. I'm actually very exited about John<br>Carter. This looks to be a great movie.

Hollywood~

Dear Hollywood,

**I...didn't follow any of that...**

Who's Jhon Carter? He sounds white...

….no dear, I'm sorry, we don't have movie theatres here... what are those again...? I'm sorry, I don't think they were around long enough before I died...

Much love

Great- Grandmother

Inca

**and Aztec**


	114. Orlando 6

~Aztec

Maya sacrificed people too. Either shot through the heart or removing the  
>heart. Yeah, they also did that. The blood is collected in a bowl and then<br>scattering it to four cardinal compass points in the temple.

Orlando~

Unruly descendant,

This is Inca, you apparently are infuriating everyone to no end. So, I, being the most level headed have decided to answer these from now on. So, Aztec says to say, compared to his sacrifices, he's surprised Maya's even counted as such... Maya doesn't like to acknowledge hers... so apparently you're very lucky she's already left. Also, she's gotten the go ahead from my nephew and great niece. You're defenseless to Maya's switch. She'll probably be there by the time you receive this, so... oh, and Hausis wants to tell you to learn to respect your elders and you're very lucky she didn't go instead of Maya. Because she would have stranded you out in the forest of your great-uncle, with none of your technology, and only being allowed to leave after commuting with spirits...Apparently that cleanes your soul or something...

Inca

[AN: I am well aware, I was answering in character. Aztec wouldn't count Maya's sacrifices as sacrifices because of how gory his were.]


	115. Rhode Island 6

~Dear Grandmother,

I agree, it is both unsettling, AND addictive. There are three books in this  
>series, and I have read them all. Sister Florida showed them to me, and I was<br>instantly hooked. Her son, Orlando has no respect towards her, or me, so I am  
>grateful that Maya is coming to beat some sense into that boy. He may be older<br>than me, but I am still his aunt, and I deserve respect! When he dies I hope  
>his soul does not go to paradise!<p>

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

Are the next two books good? Do Katniss and Peeta actually end up together...On second though, don't answer that, I want to figure out for myself.

That child is extremely rowdy and seems to care for noone but himself... I was taught by Mother to try and find the good in all, but it is extremely hard for that one... I am also My little sister is going to solve that. And truely? His own mother? My grandchild?...*sighs* You know, now I think He might learn more from a soul search in my...er...Your Uncle Canada's Forests than a mere spanking... tell me, did Florida ever discipline him as a child?

Much love,

Grandmother.


	116. Wisconsin 33

~Grandmother

Yes so have I but it seems that I'm quite able to prove my self because of how different we are. Yes I can relate to that a lot of the expect me to be a mini dad for some odd reason.

So do I Grandma but it can come in handy to make bets on. Well we got in a bit of a fight *there are a few drops of blood on the letter.* well let's just say I lost.

Wisconsin ~

Dear Wisconsin,

Well, I am definitely not your father, and I hope I can prove this to the other Europeans soon... I would hate to have more enemies for no particular reason...

…...Is...that...Blood? Oh great Spirits are you alright? What happened? Who was it? Did you tell your father?

Worried but with love,

Grandmother


	117. Hollywood 3

~Ancients

When I die, I'm building a movie theater...Wait, I'm never going to die.  
>I'm just too big of a city to die.<p>

Hollywood~

Dear Hollywood,

**That's what I said when Hausis was trying to tell me that everything dies...then that Spanish demon came. And I did.**

_The lesson here is to never assume you're immortal because you're large._

Everyone knows that everyone dies dear. I hope you accept that. And I would be happy to see you work on a 'Movie Theater' here. I'm sure it would be lovely.

Much love,

Ntaive America,

_Maya_

**Aztec**


	118. New Hampsire 1

~You guys can except letters...?

Grandma Native America I'm so sorry! I tried to stop that English bastard I really did! But by the time Roanoke found you... it was too late! I'm so sorry! I'm...

*crying now* I thought, I would never get to talk to you again, or listen to your stories or hear your wise advice... I thought... you were gone forever...

Everyone misses you, even Maine... though like she'll admit it, she likes to pretend she doesn't give a damn about her family...

I'm sorry for the profanity... I was 7-ish when you last saw me... I'm 21 now. Human age of course. I had to grow up fast after you died... because Roanoke did too, and that left Mass in charge, because Dad was... not in a good condition. And Mass can't take anything seriously to save her life so... I had to raise the rest of the states. In fact, I'm STILL raising some of the younger ones like Hawaii or Southern California.

There's so much more than thirteen of us now, there's fifty-two of us. I say fifty-two because Michigan and California both need two personifications.

I-I don't really have anything else to say...

Signed-

Maddi Jones/New Hampshire

[A/N: Let me explain my headcannon: Basically Native America was the mother of America and Canada, and grandmother to the states. Acting on his bosses orders, England killed Native America. America and Canada both repressed all memories of her to avoid the sadness. But the states of both remember. Most of America's states hate England for that reason... Except Maine, because she understands it's ultimately his boss's fault, not his.]~

Dear Maddi,

Oh Honey, It's alright. It's alright. You were young. I don't expect you to be able to defeat a country so much larger than you. And dear, as long as you remember me, I will never be truly gone. Because I will always be there in your heart and mind. Alright?

Do try to hold a little more restraint upon your language thought dear.

…..I'm sorry to hear of what had happened after I departed... wait... what was wrong with your father?

I'm so proud of you for taking charge like that. You are a very responsible young woman now I bet~ It's a shame I wasn't able to watch you grow...

Fifty two? Really? Oh my... If I'm ever able to visit I will be around there for a long while visiting everyone... not only Your brothers and sisters, but Your cousisns as well... great spirits I will be gone for many moons...

Much love,

Grandmother.

[A/N: Okay]


	119. Orlando 7

~Inca

I'm writing this in the hospital. What happened to me? Trust me, you don't want to know. Will that stop me from being a jerk? No.

Orlando~

Disrespectful descendant,

Let me guess, Maya Tanned your little backside into next week~?

Oh, and she just sent us a letter too. Apparently she's staying with your mother and you until you learn your lesson.

How fun~

Inca


	120. Rhode Island 7

~Dear Grandmother,

Yes the other two books are good.

I am not sure if he got disciplined as a child, he was born before me, and I was still a baby if he got disciplined. He is very rude to me. Once when I invited him over to my house, he completely destroyed everything and did not apologize to me!When I told his mother, she yelled at him to apologize, but that was it. Perhaps I might trick him into going with me to those forests, but let him walk in and get lost. I do not care for him because, he is unruly, has no common sense whatsoever, and has no respect towards anyone or anything but himself!

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

So I've noticed. Don't worry Dear. Maya is taking care of it.

Hopefully my Great Grandson will learn some manners.

Much love,

Grandmother


	121. Confederate States Of America 1

Hiya! So I guess you are related to me the same as Alfred? Or are we not  
>related at all? I befuzzled! T()T'<p>

So have you seen what Alfred been doing? America is about to go byebye and he  
>won't do a thing about it! Will you mind if I shoot him? Oh, and Canada says<br>hi!

The confederate states of America

Dixie C. Jones

Ps. Have you seen Lousianna? Texas said that she was talking the fance last  
>time he saw her and that was two days ago! That f*cken pervert of a b***ard<br>better not of touched my niece in anyway!- oops I rambling... Sorry for my  
>langrage...~<p>

Dear Leot-...Dixie,

That's quite a different name than I remember, my daughter...

**She means white. The name sounds white.**

AZTEC!

**She plays along with the others 'new names' but I think "Dixie" is where she draws the line before pointing it out. **

Aztec! Stop it! You're being rude! Yes dear. You are as much my daughter as he is my son. And as such Maya, Aztec, and Inca are your aunt and uncles. And erm... Shooting may not solve much dear... but Try taking to him. Make sure he knows how his land is doing and try and slowly get him to listen to you. I remember how you pretended not to remember me as he does during the Civil War...I Don't want you two fighting like that ever again. Understand? And Tell Canada I said Hello back please.

Watch your tongue! You are very lucky I am not there, nor do I have a bar of soap with me!

Anyway, Much love,

Mother

**Aztec**


	122. Wisconsin 34

~Grandmother

Yes I hope things work out for you, the Europeans can be very hard headed at times. Yes having enemies for mo reason is annoying but I've managed to get through to quite a few of them.

Don't worry I'm ok, I've had worse it's just a little cut on my cheek and I've taken care of it. Well me and Minn were in a really intense fight and she on accident managed to get me in the face with a knife. If your wondering how she slammed her hand on what turned out to be a cutting board and the knife went flying and no I haven't said anything to dad.

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Thank you. I will do my best diplomatic services.

Are you SURE you're alright? Be very careful Okay?

Much love,

Grandmother.


	123. Oklahoma 5

~Dear Mama,

Do ask Germania for me because then Maybe you can meet the family fully so all 50 of my nieces and nephews and maybe we can finally surprise Alfred and Big bro Canada and Mexico.

Sincerely,

Sequoyah~

Dear Sequoyah,

According to Germania, Prussia never actually died. He was extremely close, but His younger brother was able to save him at at the last second. Strange... How I wish that were the reality though. I miss you all dearly and I wish I could visit... Maya found a way, and I'm going to have to ask her about it later. But until then, We'll have to be settled with letters.

Much love,

Mother


	124. Hollywood 4

~Ancients

The only bad things to happen to me is when the Universal Backlot was burned  
>down, box office flops and the worst movies of all time. Orlando told me<br>there's a chance you've never seen movies or sci-fi and never played a video  
>game. No problem. I sent a pakage containing all the episodes of Star Trek<br>and all the movies, the Star Trek video games, every episode of Doctor Who  
>that aren't missing, every video game ever made that doesn't suck (instruction<br>manual included, some TVs, and every other sci-fi stuff ever (all the books,  
>movies, comics, and video games).<p>

Hollywood

p.s. As a bonus,I'm sending copies of all the movies that are deemed awsome  
>(prequels included).<p>

p.p.s. Surprisingly enough, Orlando is concerned when something has lack of  
>great entertainment. ~<p>

Dear Hollywood,

**Yes but if one of your bizarre new weapons lights off and blows your entire town off the map, you would be very much dead.**

Stop being so morbid Aztec! And thank you very much dear, that was very thoughtful and kind of you~

**Why? It's not like we have anything to keep it all going! No electricity in our prime years.**

Aztec!...that is true... but the books and 'comics' are usable! Thank you very much for them Hollywood. And... erm... I know it's not as flashy and grand as the things I know you are used to, but I sent a dream catcher in this letter. I hope you may like it...

Much love,

**Aztec**

and Grandmother.


	125. Michigans 5

~Lower Michigan:Funny... I thought you were still alive when the so-called  
>Toledo War happened... I think it was before Tecumseh died, but I'm not sure.<br>However, I do know it was before the forced migration of the Cherokee.

Lower and Upper Michigan:Ancients, you might want to intervene between us and  
>Ohio... Things can get really nasty when arguments about Toledo start up and<br>it's not college football season...

Personally, I treat Toledo as 'neutral ground' between us, but she doesn't see  
>it that way.<p>

By the way, 'troll' is a term used by my brother here to describe those that  
>live south of the Mackinac Bridge.<p>

Upper: Sis, I just heard that Ohio wants to increase spending on defense "in  
>case that Troll implements Plan 1221"...<p>

Lower: "Plan 1221"? You're kidding. Why would I be involved in that? Maya, if  
>you can't tell, Ohio's trying to frame me for Dec. 21st... and it's not even<br>April yet!

Lower Michigan:Sorry about all the letters, but I couldn't help but notice  
>Oklahoma was writing. You see, he and Texas have the same sort of issue<br>between myself and that pyro Ohio... At least neither Oklahoma or Texas have  
>ever set a river on fire!<p>

Mama, if you want disrespectful, look at GEORGIA. He went against the Supreme Court's ruling and FORCEFULLY EJECTED THE CHEROKEE!

Neither Florida or I mean to sound disrespectful, but apparently I'm the only one with enough gall to ask the tough questions. ~

Dear Michigans,

Upper: Maya found out how to go to the physical world, and we'll have to wait until she get's back for her to tell us, or somehow find that strangely elusive 'Roman Empire'. Beliv me, if we could all go back easily we would.

Lower: I don't think I remember any 'Toledo War' but I suppose I must have been alive...maybe I was dealing with something else...And I know you don't mean to sound disrespectful dear.

S-Set a R-RIver on F-Fire! ? What happened? !

Much love, but seriously confused,

Mother

(A/N: Hey Michigan, since these are posted anonymously I can't tell if there is only one of you or not, if there is, can you answer in only one go? It's very hard to keep track of multiple letters from the same person if they're not meant to be answered seperately. Thank you)


	126. Detroit 1

~Detroit:Ah, my true mother. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Please  
>ignore Ohio's comments about me. At least I haven't gone bankrupt like<br>Cleveland once did, and yes, my older sister, the Lower Peninsula, is correct  
>about Ohio setting a river on fire. Oddly enough, Cleveland was involved in<br>that, too!

Personally, I have nothing against you, Ohio. It's just that being 60 miles  
>from Toledo makes me a target for her taunts...<p>

Mama Native America, "Little Rhody", as he's known, was born in either  
>1790 or 1791. I believe you were still alive at that point.<p>

All Orlando knows about is happiness and everything ending "happily  
>ever after". If he knew what I know about the world, he wouldn't be talking<br>out of his **. Yes, I've seen tough times, but that has taught me that life  
>isn't fair.<p>

As for "Star Wars", ask Hollywood about that.

Aztec, I know a lot about "human sacrifice"... Here, it's known as 'murder',  
>apparently.<p>

Orlando will never learn, I guess... It'd be really funny if somehow  
>she ended up in the spirit world without actually dying... Imagine the look on<br>her face when she saw you guys face-to-face!

She needs to be taught a lesson, you know. I know all about tough love, and  
>I'm not afraid to help you guys (as I got to know you guys before you died, of<br>course)~

Dear Detroit,

Hello again dear, it has indeed been awhile. And Just because I was alive at that point does not mean I was allowed anywhere near her after she was born. Wait... the lake did catch Fire? How horrible! How could a lake even catch fire in the first place? And Yes I hope Maya teaches My great grandson a lesson.

Much love,

Mother

(A/N:same goes to you Detroit, all in one 'letter' please? Thank you.)


	127. Confederate States of America 2

~Sorry... Um, mom?

I was only 5 when the civil war happened y'all know! Now I'm 14, human years  
>of course, and Alfred still won't listen to me! And I can't shoot him cause<br>Canada took my guns! Completely unfair!

Canada says thank you for remembering him. No one remembers him besides Me,  
>the states, and Prussia. Even Alfred doesn't remember him most of the time.<p>

What's wrong with my name? Though Dixie is a kinda different name... What was  
>the one you were 'bout to call me?<p>

Sorry for my langrage. I just really hate France. But really has Lousianna  
>written to you or something? It's been a week and I'm starting to get worried.<br>I'll be in trouble with Alfred if he finds out.

Dixie C. Jones~

Dear ...Dixie,

Yes I remember that you were quite young, but you still had enough sense of self to declare war on your brother. And I hope Canada did! Those pesky guns are very dangerous! Speaking of Canada, tell him he's welcome, but I'd never forget any of my children.

**She doesn't like 'Dixie' because it's a dirextly French name, hence, much more white than allot of her children's 'new names'. And she was about to call you Leotie. That's the name she gave you.**

Aztec is no longer available. He had an appointment with a grizzly bear. Please ignore all he just said. It's no big deal really. And I'm sorry dear, I haven't heard from Louisiana...

Anyway, much love,

Mother


	128. Wisconsin 35

~Grandmother

It's no problem and good luck I hope you do well and nothing happens.

Yes I'm fine grandma don't worry. All right I'll be careful and just relax  
>I'll be fine.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Thank you. And I'll try as long as you try to stay out of trouble...You now how I worry about you all...

Much love,

Grandmother.


	129. New Hampshire 2

~H-how can you possibly say that? I know it's not my fault... but it feels  
>like it, like I could've done more... but I never forgot you, and I always had<br>you in my heart.

Well It's not surprising I'm profane considering who I have to put up with...

Well he wasn't... mentally stable. I can't blame him either, His mother and  
>oldest son were both dead, and the next two oldest had gone to (illegally)<br>fight in the war... he recovered in time to help us get victory but... He...  
>wasn't the same...<p>

I didn't have much of a choice... I'm not sure you'd want to see me grow up...  
>I'm not exactly proud of my past.<p>

Not that anyone would mind if you visited and stayed a while... *ahem* Well...  
>If we're gonna count Canada's kids too that's... a lot more math than I'm<br>willing to do.

Signed-

Maddi Jones/New Hampshire~

Dear Maddi,

I thank you for not forgetting me dear. And please know there was nothing you could do.

But still, please work on the language alright?

'Mentally stable' I realise. But what _happened_?

I could've helped. If I was there to see you grow Up, I probably could've helped. And noone is totally proud of their pasts dear. However, it's done, there is nothing to be ashamed of any longer.

I wish I could, and I will once I find out how. I'm very excited to See America and Canada again. How HAVE my eldest sons been doing anyway? And I realize there are allot of stops for me to make...

I'll figure it out...

Much love,

Grandmother


	130. New Mexico 20

~Mom,

Yeah. I get it now. Wait, do you not like England?

Yes I did actually.

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

No. I do not. At all.

That is good to hear. I was worried for a second there.

Much love,

Mother.


	131. Orlando 8

~Ancients

I'll never stop being a jerk. It's too much fun. Now, I can insult Maya  
>anytime I want. Aztec, I've met someone who ripped out more hearts then your<br>people and also dissected people alive. He's called The Caretaker. Inca,  
>your gods have the personality of mountains. Great-grandma, I sent a copy of<br>Pocahontas to you with this letter.

Orlando~

Disrespectful descendant,

Really? Is that why Maya sent us a letter telling how you started sobbing the minute you walked through the door to see her on the other side? I'm sure she's taken a switch to you countless times already. Aztec says he doesn't care about such a thing, he only pities this 'caretaker' for how mad he must really be. I don't care, your opinions means nothing to me. And Awenasa is wondering why everyone even bothers sending these 'movies' Hollywood sent us a couple of 'televisions' but nothing to power them with. S, your prank has been determined null and void.

Inca


	132. Rhode Island 8

~Dear Grandmother,

I doubt he will learn a lesson. How have you been doing lately? I am sorry it  
>took me awhile to write back, I was asked to help sister Florida with some of<br>her wildlife, too many aligators, I had to move some to brother Louisiana's  
>home.*there is blood on the letter* One of the little buggers bit my finger,<br>thankfully brother Louisiana got it off my finger, or I wouldn't be able to  
>write back at all, it still hurts though.<p>

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

Oh don't underestimate Maya. And we've all been fine. A little bored, and Our Admin has been swamped with work...

…? ! An Alligator? Are you alright? !

Worried,

Grandmother


	133. Both Michigans

~Michigan:Sorry for the confusion, but there are two different peninsulas, and  
>as such, two different Michigans, Lower and Upper.<p>

The closest thing I can think of to use as a comparison is when Ontario was  
>split into Lower Canada and Upper Canada...<p>

And yes, a river was set on fire. However, if you ask either Ohio or Cleveland  
>about it, be prepared for a harsh response. Basically, the Cuyahoga River fire<br>is Ohio's version of the Trail of Tears.~

Dear Michigans,

Yes dears we were aware there are two of you, but you had sent in so many letters it was hard to keep track of them all...and... That poor river... But other than that issue... You all have been keeping up a legacy of treating your land with respect, right?

Much love,

Mother.


	134. Hawaii 1

~Aloha,

I'm Hawaii. I'm in the middle of the pacific ocean right now so I doubt you know  
>me. Its lonely out her and I don't get much company not that I'm complaining, its<br>quite pretty here

From,

Hawaii~

Dear Hawaii,

I'm sorry dear I'm afraid I never left the 'mainland'...well... since I've heard you are one of my Child America's children, I suppose that would make me your grandmother!

***laughs * Oh Hausis... You're so easily pleased... and why do you have such a big family?**

Hush Aztec. Anyway Hawaii dear, what is it like for you in the world of the living? It is tolerable I hope...

Much love New grandchild!

Grandmother Hausis

**Aztec too~**


	135. Hollywood 5

~Ancients

Here's a little funny thing about Orlando. He's obsessed with this stuff.  
>He's a geek. That means he's an expert in that stuff. He can find the hidden<br>stuff put in the movie. He even plays games called Total War. One of the  
>campaigns is set during the Spanish conquest of the Americas (I gotta make<br>movies based on them). He plays as the Spanish. I think it's because Florida  
>used to be a Spanish colony and on his dad was New Spain (he's dead). His dad<br>and he thinks the decedents of Spain (him included) are cursed. He's also  
>afraid that if Maya finds out about who he's related to, she might kill him.<br>He's planned something out though. Use a Halloween Horror Nights as a  
>AztecMaya themed for one of the years, lure Spain, and you can guess where  
>this is going and what he will offer. <p>

Hollywood~

Dear hollywood,

Okay... we'll keep that in mind.

Thank you for the information dear.

Much love,

Grandmother.


	136. New Mexico 21

~Mom,

Oh Okay. Want me to remind him in case he forgot?

Yeah. I don't wanna worry you~ *smiles*

New Mexico

Former New Spain

AKA

Max/Amir Carriedo Jones~

Dear Amir,

You don't have to dear, I'll just show him myself when Maya comes back and tells us how to get through to the physical world.

And thank you. You know how I worry... * Laughs*

Much love,

Mother.


	137. Oklahoma 6

~Dear Mama,

Okay but then how does Rome always come back I've the met the guy like 5 times  
>when Italy was staying with Alfred during the 1920's. She did that's great.<p>

Love,

Sequoyah~

Dear Sequoyah,

I really don't know, Maya said something about 'electrical frequencies' whatever those are... and I think he argued with his gods for awhile to get permission, anyway, Once Maya gets back we'll all come together. I hope to see you again soon dear.

Much love,

Mother.


	138. Orlando 9

~Inca

Just got The Caretaker to dissect alive a power technicion. I'm also sending  
>stuff for electricity and a some guys to build the things needed to power<br>electricity and plugs. The construction guys are the victems of a psychotic  
>Director and a psychotic storyteller. I would have used Bloody Mary but she<br>tends to never anyone who summons her go (that's why I used other people in  
>2008). The god of fear who calls himself ... Fear is also a friend of mine<br>due to the fact that I was able to get 20 years of fear into one place. I'm  
>currently planning for what to do at Universal for this October. ... I'll see<br>if I can get Fear to come over to my house untill Maya is gone. I don't  
>undertstand why I cried in fear, I know Fear itself. Some of my friends are<br>psychos and entities. Why did I cry when Maya came?

Orlando

p.s. Detroit should know by now I'm a guy. I was able to read it while  
>sending a letter to Fear.~<p>

Disrespectful Descendant,

We sent them back. And I'm sure your aware but Maya is coming back and telling us how to get to the physical world...and by the way, we are all quite aware you're lying to us to make yourself appear fearsome... Might as well drop the act now.

See you soon~

Inca


	139. RHode Island 9

~Dear Grandmother,

Do not worry, it was a baby one, so its bite wasnt too strong enough to harm  
>me too much.<p>

Oh, I will not underestimate Maya, I just do not think Orlando is smart enough  
>to change.<p>

With love,

Alex 'Rhode Island' Jones~

Dear Alex,

Don't tell me not to worry when one of my grandbabies is bit by an alligator! Small or not those things are dangerous! I worry naturally...and I hope you don't underestimate your Great Aunt.

Much love,

Grandmother


	140. Confederate States of America 3

~Mothers can really make you feel guilty...

But I don't regret the war!

? My name is French? ... I'm a little depressed.

Oh, and I found Louisiana. France had him. And because I didn't have my guns,  
>so I to borrow China's wok and hit him with that. I also did the same thing to<br>England when he burnt down my kitchen last week. Their both okay. ... Kinda...

... Do you even like Aztec?

With love,

Dixie~

Dear Dixie,

Sorry then dear... I suppose I can only say that that little civil war of yours was a little unnessesary, however I completely respect your decisions. And yes Quite French indeed.

You found him? Oh good! *Relief* France and England? Of course the demons had him...*glowers*...and bullying my children like that...Wok? What's that? And As for Aztec, I don't dislike him dear, he just doesn't think before speaking.

Much love,

Mother


	141. Wisconsin 36

~Grandmother

No problem. I'll try to stay out of trouble but it just finds me sometimes.  
>Yea I know how much of a worrier you can be.<p>

Wisconsin~

Dear Wisconsin,

Yes I can tell. And I hope you know... dear I would hate to lose any of my children or grandchildren due to some sort of accident! Horrible...

Much love,

Grandmother


	142. FINAL

Native America sighed as she closed and sent off the last letter.

"I wonder when Maya will get back... I want to see my boys and girls again..." Aztec stretched his arms behind his head before pulling out his battle ax.

"I wouldn't worry Hausis. She'll be around. Probably beating that Orlando kid into the next century." Inca sighed and stood

"That may be true Aztec, but we all miss our children... I suppose maybe we are just getting a little stir crazy..." Native America Sighed.

"Inca is right Aztec. It's getting a little dull all alone... and Come now, None of us had children in out hayday... As a parent it's a torture..."

"Then I suppose it's time for everyone else to visit!" Called a voice from behind them all. Maya Smiled at her brothers and Sister. "We're all visiting our babies. NOW." Maya pulled out a small trinket, and in a flash of light, the world around them became loud and confusing.

"Where are we?" Inca clapped his hands over his ears and called out to his siblings.

"We're in my Middle land! That's my elder son's northern land! New York I think he calls it." Native America called over the loud noise around them.

"What do we do now?" Maya asked, trying to ignore the bizarre looks her siblings were receiving.

"We should see our eldest kids first." Aztec decided before running off.

"Where are you going?" Native America called after him.

"Mexico!" Maya followed him "I'll come too!"

Inca followed close behind "I'll start with Ecuador." Native America smiled at her sister and brothers before turning in the direction of Washington DC. She would visit her oldest first. And then he could call a family reunion.

AN:Okay, Sorry for leaving you all hanging, but I think I'm gonna have to stop this series here. Sorry guys, I just don't have the time I used to. Anyeay, thank you for bearing with me and I'll always appreciate support for my other series'.


End file.
